


Heart Wrenching Fluff: Ficlit Collection

by phantom_at_the_disco



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Heart-to-Heart, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mystery Shack, One of My Favorites, Origins, Personal Favorite, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, break your heart level fluff, grab tissues, literally my all time favorite ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_at_the_disco/pseuds/phantom_at_the_disco
Summary: A collection of fluff snippets I write when I'm bored or brainstorming for larger fics. They all revolve around either Dipper/Bill or Mabel/Pacifica, as those are my main ships.WARNING: THIS IS HEART WRENCHING, TEARJERKING FLUFF. YOU MIGHT CRY.





	1. Bill/Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> yay new works!! i'd recommend subscribing to this work or my account for notifications on updates, as i'll post new snippets fairly regularly.
> 
> check out my other major gf fanfic for more content! new smut on the way...

Dipper pressed his face into the warm cotton of Bill's shirt and inhaled deeply, smiling. He closed his sleepy eyes and smiled, ringlets of deep brown hair cresting his head like the halo of an angel. He thought back to the first time he met Bill. 

_Light bounced through the open window, creating an aura of brilliance, and setting a cozy vibe. Rainbows danced with each other, pirouetting across the walls. Stars twinkled like tears around the room. And sitting in the heart of this light show, was a boy. A boy made of light himself._

_His lanky body wore a long, thick sweater. Two long sleeves hung inches past his fingertips, bunched up in his hand. The pale yellow fabric resembled the sun, a suitable color for the boy that the world spun for._

_Yellow curls bleached from the light that surrounded him now stuck out in every direction. A small piece of wrinkled white ribbon hung around his neck, one end fraying from lack of being tied. Dirt smudged his flushed face and scraped knees, and he hardly looked presentable.  
But he didn't care. _

_Bill was made of light. And he was happy. He didn't own galaxies, but he could put stars into the eyes of anyone who saw his beautiful smile._

A tear rushed down Dipper's cheek, dampening Bill's t-shirt. As Bill snored softly, hands entwined with his lover's, Dipper closed his wet eyes and dreamed of dancing rainbows and white ribbons.


	2. Mabel/Pacifica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding a solo bill chapter next. flower fic, anyone?

"Pac!"

Mabel giggled as her girlfriend threw flour at her hair again. This was their monthly baking date, and the Mystery Shack kitchen's usually Pitt Cola cans and old men magazines were replaced by baking ingredients and happiness.

Aromatic air from the cookies wafted throughout the building as Pacifica wrapped her arms around the pretty brunette. "I think you look cute with flowers in your hair, so why wouldn't I think you look cute with flour in your hair?" Both girls giggled. 

Their romance was the kind from fairy tales: full of beautiful magic and wistful wishing and shooting stars. 

Anyone looking at those two girls would see the blushing cheeks and wide smiles and know they were in love. In a love deeper than any ocean, deeper than the thoughts of a poet, deeper than Mabel's sweater closet. The best kind of love.


End file.
